Moonlight Sonata
by Bishoujo Marie
Summary: My first fic. I'm bad at making summaries. Anyway, it's about a broken love affair between Lan Fan and Alberto Schweiger.Read and review please!


Moonlight Sonata 

**Author's note: **

This is my first fic so I'm not really sure about it. I made it because my favorites are all from the Weiss Riders team. And of course, my fave is Harry Gamble! My first one was supposed to be a fic about him but this was the first that got created. I'm not really sure about the flashback part and if he's really a prince. I do remember him saying he was royalty so I just assumed that he was a prince. I guess I was too busy drooling over them to pay attention to the episode. Read and review please!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / 

Just another ordinary day. Nothing really worthwhile to do. It was so ordinary that it was out of the ordinary. He stared at the crystal chandelier that caught his eye as he looked at the ceiling. The spectrum of colors that played with his mind drew him into unconsciousness. It didn't take long for a certain memory to flash back.

There he was, walking down the corridors of a building with his fellow teammate, Ralf Vanders. Lan Fan bumped into him and angered him. Kyousuke got mad at him and asked him to apologize. He didn't want to. Ralf could only watch as he started a fight. Kyousuke made a bet with him. If they lost on the gear fight, he would go apologize to her. And he did, after losing on the hands of Kuroudo and Kyousuke.

Soft knocks fell upon the door of the victorian-styled room. "It's open." This he said with a voice resembling a whisper. The door opened and a servant left a silver tray with a phone on top. "Master Gamble is on the phone, sir. With a soft sigh, he got up and answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey. Where are you? Vanders and I have been waiting here for half an hour already."

"Just fell asleep, I guess. I'll get down there right away."

"Well hurry up."

With another soft sigh, he drops the phone and puts on his white trench coat over his ruffled shirt.

"I'll be going now," he said as he rushed his way downstairs. "Get the car ready."

His driver parked the car at the front of the gates of the estate. And at the bat of an eyelash, the limo zoomed across the chaos filled streets passing a few soaked children playing hopscotch in the middle of the rain without care. He was about to slip into unconsciousness once again…until the limo went to a screeching halt. He slammed at the back of the driver's seat and fell on the leather mat. The driver opened the door for him and helped him up. And to his utter surprise… the woman who stepped out of the other car was… Lan Fan!

As their eyes met, the accident seemed to have drowned into obscurity. However, they left each other's gazes and focused on the situation when the auto engineer butted in. " How long should it take to fix it?" The engineer replied pointlessly, " I don't know, might take days… weeks… months. I'm really just filling in for my partner."

"Well since we're going to the same place, you can ride with me and we'll go together," Alberto offered. It took a few awkward moments of silence before Lan Fan said "I'd love too, if it's okay with you, that is." Not really hearing her words other than "I'd love too," Alberto quickly replies, "Absolutely."

Alberto opened the door of the car for the asian girl and sat at the other end. Silence filled the cold air between them. But fortunately, they arrived quickly.

The names of the entering guests were mentioned.

"The Duke of Windsor."

"Lady Vera."

"Alberto Schweiger and Lan Fan."

As their names were mentioned, they made their way down the baroque inspired staircase to the ballroom. Gasps and whispers greeted them coldly as they reached the floor and posed for press pictures.

Music filled the air but wasn't loud enough to compare to the sound of people talking. Champagne in flute glasses were being served here, sushi and fruit trays over there. A typical uptown party for no reason at all.

Lan Fan stepped into a room to take a break since her stilettos were pretty but harsh on the feet. She sat on the bed leaning against the wall and slowly closing her eyes. She suddenly stood up when the door opened. "Hey, what are you doing here? You should be out there." "I just needed to take a break. High heels," she said with a half-hearted giggle.

Alberto walked closer to her and caressed her face. "I don't think we should…" But before she could finish, he pressed his lips unto hers and they kissed under the light of the moonlight from the open window. And from that they forward, even when they had to go back home to their own country, the moonlight has always stood a symbol that there is some one waiting for them with open arms at the opposite side of the world.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / 

**Author's note:**

Okay, this is only until here so I hope you liked it. I didn't. I hated it. I only posted it because of the persuasion of my annoying friend. She says it's "cute". I say it's "amateur-ish." This was the first one I worked on. And it was at the time when I was having bad writer's block so forgive the insanity. I hope to unearth more fics that have been buried under my unkept room.


End file.
